The Order of Isis
by Tarot-Taurus
Summary: A casual acquaintance of the gunmen causes Byers to spill the beans about a long time secret. Langly has his own fessing up to do. Yum, lemony flavored.


Margaret was here. She was Frohike's niece, 'their own personal Indiana Jones,' he called her. He even let here publish in "The Lone Gunman." Granted it was nice to break up the high tech conspiracies, with stories about the Toltechs or the Olmechs who ever it was disappeared from ancient Mexico before the white man got to pin them down and categorize them. There are weirder ideas than a bunch of Native Americans hitching a ride off this rock with some passing aliens. She only ever showed up when her grant money ran out and she needed a place to stay wile she scared up some more funding, but dammed if she didn't get on his nerves. She always hit on Byers. It brought tension into their usually fem free abode.

I don't know why it makes me so jealous. It's not like I want the attention, she's not my type. She's got that whole rugged thing going on from hanging out in central American jungles all the time, muscled, rough tan, and cap of short blond hair. I like my women short, dark and elfin. Like Byers. NO. Got to stop thinking like that. Just because he's the most feminine person I see most days does not make it OK to have a crush on my friend and co-worker. No it's not even a crush, it a curiosity I bet his beard is silky, and he has really soft lips. God Dam-it! I've had women before. I like women, there was the girl I taught to play Dungeons and Dragons in college, Lady Ariadna. She was great in the sack. It was just when her wizard tried to off my ranger in the middle of a major campaign that she had to go. I've got to focus. I'm going to go into the war room, sit at my computer and hack the DOD, or maybe the Chinese defense network. Yeah let's tackle the language barrier. That'll make me feel better.

I was scanning files on Chinese Super Soldier experiments, when Margaret came into the war room with her duffel slung over her shoulder. Frohike had to stop her and play father figure.

"Where are you going? I thought you had no plans for the summer."

"Oh, it's solstice eve tomorrow, and the sisters are holding the ten year reunion blowout bash at a resort campgrounds in Virginia Beach."

Oh God, she was a sorority bitch too. I couldn't pass this up. "I didn't know you were part of a sorority. Yuck, sorority girls were always so snobby." I gave her my best valley girl impression, and with this hair I'm no slouch. "We have secrets and were so popular, because we throw private parties. Two beers at home coming and I slept with the whole football team."

"What now?" said Byers, who picked just that moment to come in for a fresh cup of coffee.

"Langly's brain has reverted to its natural state, 8 year old." Margaret told him.

"Well at least I'm not a snooty sorority chick," dam that was a horrible come-back, but Byers has his jacket off, and he's about to start searching for the sugar. I know this because I hid the sugar. I started moving it from place to place just for the entertainment value of pissing him off, but I discovered the even greater benefit of watching his ass as he searches all the low shelves and cabinets. I have an excellent angle from here at my computer desk, where no one can see me bulge at the sight of that pert little ass. Oh no Margaret's still talking.

"...it's not like The Sisterhood of Isis is just any old sorority. Were closer to Skull and Bones than to those air head from Delta Zeta," and she glared at me. Buyers gasped and tried to stand up, bumping his head on the under side of the sink in the process.

"What?" Margaret arched and eyebrow at him.

Byers slowly turned around, "You're a sister?"

"Now Byers, You can't tell me you belong to The Brotherhood of Osiris." Byers slowly removed the gold band from his finger. I had never seen it off. Along the inside were engraved Egyptian hieroglyphics. Margaret stepped over a mess of cables and extended her right hand with her middle finger tucked in. Byers reached out the same way and grasped her hand linking middle fingers. They stood there for a minute; eyes locked one each other. God dam her to the seventh ring of hell! I've been waiting for that look of shock and recognition to be mine when he finally figured out that I'd been ogling him and copping a feel now and then. Then, as my blood started turning to acid, Byers pulled her to him and took possession of her mouth with a blistering kiss, to which she responded wholeheartedly.

I was stunned. I wanted to rip her nasty sun damaged hair out of her ugly skull. I couldn't move. After about half a minute Frohike had had enough. "All right you two. This is a place of business and there is no fraternization."

Margaret pulled back and licked her lips. "What level were you?"

"Sixth," he breathed.

"Ooh, I was hoping to take the initiation into sixth at the reunion. You have to come. My sisters will be so jealous."

"Ahem," said Frohike. "I knew you got up to some crazy things in college, Maggie, but you Byers?"

"You never even told the boys! It's a secret but it's not that big a secret."

"Well, they tease me enough as it is. It's only within the arms of the Order that I was ever able to let down my inhibitions."

"Inhibitions?" Did I just squeak? What is going on here?

"Yes," smiled Margaret. "The Order is less of a fraternity, and more like a secret society, or maybe a cult. I really shouldn't tell you anything. I could be sued, but you guys would just start hacking college kid's computers until you found what you wanted anyway. The main idea of the Order is to give you people you can trust, and a place to celebrate life. The Order is pretty old, and sex was always part of initiation. Some pretty elaborate rituals have been developed over the years, stuff about full moons and old pagan holidays. The Order holds orgies the way most frats hold keggers. For initiates only of course." The self-satisfied bitch finished her little speech. I couldn't believe it. Byers, my Byers belongs to a club that holds orgies. It's entirely too easy to envision him writhing his way through a pile of ecstatic naked people.

"Look," said Byers, "I think you've embarrassed Frohike. I didn't know that was possible."

"You of all people should know a Sister can get a rise out of anybody." I'm just glad she can't see the one tree forest I'm trying to contain under my desk.

"What was that taunt, they chanted at the initiates?" Byers smirked. He actualy smirked, and that wench leaned in to whisper it in his ear. Then he giggled, she grabbed his earlobe in her teeth and gave it a little tug and twist.

"That's it. I'm going out. We need..........light bulbs. Yeah that's it light bulbs." In one movement Frohike grabbed his jacket and was out the door.

OK I've got to stand my ground, "So, you got some during your college years. What's so secret about that?"

"The training methods," grinned Margaret.

"Training? Come on Byers man be straight with me."

"Nice choice of words," she chuckled, "Go ahead, tell him Byers."

"You're not allowed to touch an initiate of the opposite sex until after you pass second level initiation. Basically your first semester or so was spent being a senior member's servant boy. My pledge brothers and I ate desert from _under_ the dining table just about every night."

"Wait a second here. Just what are you saying?"

"Brothers of the Order are renowned for their oral dexterity," Margaret purred. No no no this just couldn't be at all. Byers sucking cock is my personal private fantasy, and she's standing there telling me he has, and with skill.

"So Byers, are you going to come to the reunion with me."

"I don't know. It's been a long time."

"Well, Solstice Eve isn't until tomorrow. Why don't we give you a quick refresher and leave tomorrow?"

"But, there's just the two of us." Byers frowned.

"I distinctly remember there being a third person in this room." Two pairs of curious eyes turned in my direction. Uh-oh now I'm in for it.

Byers gave me a puzzled look, "but Langly's not an initiate, and I don't think he wants...."

"Oh come on. Three time since I got here I've seen him hide the sugar, so he could watch you bend over and search under the sink." Realization dawned on him and spread across his face as pieces of my odd behavior all came together to form a coherent picture. I was frozen at a point of indecision, between ecstatic relief and sickening dread. Byers took advantage of my immobility. He lunged forward, raking his fingers through my hair and grabbing a fist full at the back of my head. With this leverage he swung me around in my desk chair. I couldn't protest, and when he stepped up to place his leg between my knees I knew my silence was the better part of wisdom. I felt his eyes inspect me inch by inch clearly noting the bulge straining my zipper. I had never thought of myself as a submissive personality, but this treatment from Byers was an impossible turn on.

"Some one has been taking pleasure, without returning any. In the Order that is considered terribly bad form. I think you need to be taught a lesson." I closed my eyes as a quiver of lust and fear trembled deep inside.

Margaret was speaking over my head, "Do you remember Halloweens?"

"Remember them, I lived for Halloweens. What are you getting at?"

"I think Langly would make a great offering to Hathor."

"Offerings to Hathor were traditionally virgins, but I guess Langly is close enough."

"Hey, what are you talking about? I'm no virgin!" This caused the hand behind my head to clench and twist, reminding me who was in control.

"Maybe, but compared to a member of the order you might as well be. How would you like to experience the skills of someone trained in the arts of Tantric meditation and pressure points?" Margaret leaned in to my ear as she spoke, and as she finished her tongue landed behind my ear and slid along to a spot just behind my jaw. Reaching her destination she made a quick circle with her tongue, that sent a shock jolting through my nervous system. I became completely limp and champagne began tingling through my veins.

I wasn't getting out of this, but I wasn't sure I wanted to be set free. "I'll do what ever you want, I deserve to be punished."

"Good, he's learning already," Margaret said. "I suggest we remove this impromptu meeting of the Order to a more accommodating space. Byers since your room is the nicest lead the way."

"Excellent idea." Byers growled. Margaret produced a scarf from her bag and handed it to Byers, who promptly blindfolded me. "Follow," he commanded and took my hands to direct me down the hall. Margaret fell into step behind me, and just when I began to become nervous, she landed a hard smack on the soft flesh of my rear.

I jumped sky high. "This is going to be fun," she audibly grinned as I heard the door click shut behind me.


End file.
